Professor Binns' Stressful Day
by MissAllieMae
Summary: How does Binns' die, exactly? What is his opinion on it? Read to find out, and then, since your already there, review lol


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Written for the I'm about to die contest, run by A Sirius Crush on Moony (I got it right this time haha ) Hope you enjoy. 3

I've had a rough day today. I always have a rough day, but today was an extremely rough day. I spend every day in a classroom, giving entertaining lectures on the History of Magic. It was a riveting class, and I was positive it was everybody's favorite subject. That was what was so hard about my job: I had to do to a ton of research and a lot of work to keep my class at the same level of excitement. As much as I love my job, there are some topics that are just very hard to make as riveting as the students want the class to be. Today's topic was the reason why the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery exists. It was very difficult because one: the only thing the students cared about regarding this topic was how to get around it, and two: I had to leave the most important part out. The rule is based on each house, so students who live in a wizarding house could do magic and not get caught.

Finally, I am finished with my day of teaching this lesson. I walk into the teacher's lounge and collapse into an armchair. Every year, I do this lesson, and it gets harder to do each year. It must be my age. I am over 90, and should have retired 20 years ago. I feel myself falling asleep, into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up the next morning, and look at the time. I have five minutes before class starts. I guess I am skipping breakfast. I run to my classroom, but I don't feel my feet hitting the floor, nor do I hear them. I assume I am just running too fast and concentrating too hard on making it to class. I realize I left my notes in the teachers lounge. Oh well, I know ghost rebellions well enough to make it through my first class. Speaking of which, I just make it on time.

"Good Morning, Class," I begin my riveting class. Halfway through, an unusual occurrence happens: A student actually raises his hand.

I have to think for a minute before calling on him. What was his name? Duper…dud….ley….duberk yes, that's it: Mr. duberk.

"Yes, Mr. Duberk," I enquire.

"It's Adam Dubberly, Professor Binns." The boy corrects me, as if I really care.

"Ok. Mr. Dubad. What's your question?" I am a little annoyed that he is interrupting me, just as I was getting to the most interesting point of my lecture.

"Dubberly, Sir. Ermm, why are you all transparent and ghosty?" He asks, quite intelligently, flipping his hair.

I am confused, because last time I checked, I was not a ghost. I figure he is just being silly and ignore him, continuing with my super interesting lecture on Ghost Rebellions.

Barely two minutes go by, and another kid, a girl this time, raises her hand. Once again, I am finding myself scrambling for a name. Harnor…Herns….Horn….Horns sounds right.

"Yes, Miss Horns?" I ask, annoyed that this is my second interruption in less than five minutes.

"Horner , Professor." As if I really care.

"Continue with your question, Miss Harmer."

"Not to be disrespectful, Sir, but it is Kristina Horner." She pauses, and then continues with her question, as she re-braids her hair. "Adam," she glances at the boy who had previously raised his hand, "is right. You do have a ghostly appearance."

I decide that she might not be joking, as she doesn't seem like the student who would interrupt me, again, to play a joke on me, especially during such an entertaining lesson. Looking down, I discover I am indeed a ghost. That is odd, because I don't recall dying…

"Well, would you look at that." I say, and continue my lesson.

A/N: Please review. It is better than brownies, and I'm obsessed with brownies. I recently almost murdered this kid, because he had a brownie, and when I found out he got it from our friend, he wouldn't come with me to get it. And, I couldn't find her. I finally did get that brownie, though and it was AMAZINGGGG soo, yeahhhhh….review pleaseee! Thanksss 333


End file.
